Our Divergence (divergent no war
by Dont Over Plan Just Be You
Summary: Four and this have completed tris's initiation and have divided to reveal their relationship to their friends. Tris gets first pick of her jobs, but hint she doesn't want to work on the tattoo parlor
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one passion

Tris pov

The ranks have just came up on the screen, I'm shocked. I ranked first. Christina and Will come over to me hand in hand, Will hugs me in congratulations and as Christina hugs me she whispers in my ear, " He finally asked me out." I pull away from my hug in utter disbelief. It clearly registers on my face as a smile because Will starts to laugh and says, "she gives good hugs doesn't she." With that Christina locks eyes with Will and they are engulfed in a kiss.

I turn my back from them and see Tobias his eyes now lock mine and I swim in the sea of his deep blue eyes, a calm longing fils my veins, a longing for our lips to come together, to feel the heat that came with our first kiss by the chasm. " do you think a hug will give it away?" He asks me. " Who cares?" I reply confidently. It's my turn to kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck, his hands go instinctively to my hips and I push up on the tips of my toes to deepen our kiss. Before Tobias turns our kiss into a make out session I hear the noise of a camera shutter and see the flash. Once my eyes adjust to the light again I see Zeke emerge from behind his phone and smile ear to ear. Tobias finally picks up on this as he looks toward Zeke who is running away with his phone showing the picture to those who didn't see our kiss. Runs after him, dodging people in the sea of black and muttering excuse me as he goes, A sigh escapes me and I turn around to the sound of someone clearing their throut. Christina, Will, Uriah and Lynn stand behind me. Lynn makes gagging noises and sticks hfinger down her throat while Christina smiles gently and sighs, Will andUriah mimic her sarcastically, Christina turns around and elbows will in the ribs, Hard, Uriah just laughs at them and eventually so do I. Tobias then comes from behind and puts his hand on my shoulder I turn around and he asks " what's so funny?" Before I can answer his question he leans into me until Zeke comes up from behind him and putts both hands on his shoulders and yelling Bo! I don't feel Tobias jump though he just puts his arm around Zekes head and pulls him down level with his stomach, and says " oh Zeke will you ever learn?" Uriah continues laughing only much, much harder to the point it seems painful for him to continue. Zeke interjects " who's coming to my place tonight, Candor Dauntless party?" He says wiggling his eyebrows. Everyone agrees and Christina Gives me an hour with Tobias until she wants to help me get ready for the party. Three hours early.

Before I can tell her that I'd rather just get ready myself Tobias pulls my by the hand, lacing my fingers with his, " come on you, gotta make this hour count.

Suddenly the longing is back, I feel heated again, I tug my hand Back as we approach Tobias's apartment pulling him into me, I kiss him, not gently, not uncertain but hungrily, passionately, I press myself against him, wishing us to be closer, but not wishing entirely, that would mean I only had five fears and I don't quite want that yet. But I want this, I put my hands on his cheeks pulling him in, closer. Then he pulls away, for air I can tell, I feel unsure of myself now like I did something wrong, but then he points at a group of people coming down the haul, relief and embarrassment wash over me at once but I shrug it off and say" gotta make this hour count!" Tobias laughs, opens his apartment and the when it feels like I can't wait much longer he shuts the door and the make out session begins if full swing. We continue our hungry kisses until I collapse on the bed and Tobias lays on top of me kissing my neck, my collar bones, and each individual raven, a moan escapes me and Tobias pulls back and smiles, " beautiful" he mutters, I smile back sweetly and he continues to kiss my neck to the point where I know a hickey will show, hopefully after the party. Tobias parts from his hickey site and we continue to kiss until we are lying flat on our backs on the bed exhausted, Tobias and I lay like that with him shirtless and my hair sticking up a today angles. We are the picture of passion, and that's what Christina sees when she walks in.


	2. Chapter 2 beauty

Chapter two beauty

**Thank you to my two reviewers, I wasn't expecting a response so quickly, I won't be uploading everyday but I'll try to when I can, I'll probably do every 2nd or 3rd day. I know that's a long time when you get into a story but I try to write long chapters so when I do upload it's a good enough read! THANK** YOU** ALL **

"Oh my gosh, I'm sooooo sorry tris, four." Christina sounds embarrassed, rude and to my surprise she seems impressed. " Chris it's fine, we weren't doing anything" My attempt to calm Christiana fails though as she rushes out the room shouting "come to my apartment when you're...ready". I hear Tobias's laugh though he tries his best to hold it in, with that I ball up the sheet and through it at his chest. He gasps for a moment but the regains his usual composure and tries to lean in for a kiss but I don't let him, I peck him on the lips and skip off to get ready for Christina to get me ready. "Twissy" Tobias says in his best toddler voice, " come on" I look over my shoulder to him and see him pouting and his beat impression of puppy dog eyes. The combination of his strength and cuteness is suddenly hilarious. Laughter bursts out beyond containment. I squeeze my eyes shut and cover my mouth to try and contain my laughter but it doesn't help. Tobias comes over whilst my eyes are shut and he attempts to kiss me but I'm laughing to hard, it's bizarre he loves me, he's two years older, I'm not very pretty, I'm not very nice or happy it's just bizarre and hysterical.

I go to the bathroom and see my hair I puff like a horse, it looks like I've been electrocuted,it sticks up at odd angles and looks like it will take all of Christina's hairdressing skills to perfect.

Once I get my mane to lye semi flat I look at what I'm wearing, black leggings and a low cut tank top which shows my tattoos and non existent cleavage, I hold up my small boobs and let them sag repeatedly, abnegation would not approve of my vanity but slowly flaws I couldn't of noticed in abnegation are emerging, then genius hits me, Christina took me to an under wear store which I could not look at without blushing intensely, but she did make me buy a solution to my problem, a push-up bra. When she first told me about the concept I thought it was some sort of unfunny joke but after reassuring me she was serious she dragged me to the till and made me buy it. I put it on, it's just like a normal bra, then I adjust it and push my boobs up again when Tobias walks in with me topless and my hands on my boobs. " get out, get out get out!" I scream clearly mortified with him, but he just smiles and walks closer to me, he swallows me in a hug and I am still embarrassed but then I remember who he is and how much I love him. All he says to my push up bra is " Christina?" "Yeah" I say blushing."you look good" he says and it's his turn to blush. His comment shocked me as much as it did when he was drunk during initiation. Then he continues " you look good without the bra" I feel the tongues of fire lick my eyes and blink back the tears. Did he really just say I look good without the push up?


	3. Chapter 3 Preparation

Chapter three Preparation

**hi so this is a like double marathon because I uploaded two and three in one day, next chapter will be t or but until then enjoy! Oh and, it's Ma birthday!**

When the abnegation in me eventually kicks in I look away from the mirror and finish dressing. I rush out Tobias's apartment in my regular black trousers and plain black T shirt, a bare face and wild but we'll brushed hair.

I burst into Christina's room in a frenzy from the buzz of running to her apartment, she looks at me, not however how I expected. Not shocked or disgusted but as soon as she sees my face she wiggles her eyebrows and tries to contain her laughter, it doesn't work. Christina is rolling over on her side in Will comes in asking about the fuss but Christina quickly shoos a him out and the girl talk and makeover begin, yay :-/

"Soooooo, what did I just walk in on" asks Christina once she has partially recovered from her fit of giggles."Tris on four make out session or..." She trails off, I blush scarlet. Her candor senses seem to catch it though because she continues with her elimination of answers. "We were just making out" I say willing my cheeks to stay cool and not flush again. "When did you to get, eyes shut" she says applying what I can only guess is eye shadow"ok, open, when did you two get together?" I consider my answer and begin eliminating my options, I could say we just did, candor senses, I could tell her..., the truth my mind draws blank whenever it comes to outsmarting Christina. " About the third stage of initiation, we didn't really get together we sort of gradually became more than friends" that should count as an explanation right?

"What about you and Will" I ask genuinely curious

"Well after the fear landscapes when you where going out with the dauntless borns and four, he just started talking to me, like talking to me. Then when we were walking by the train tracks he just kissed me, he asked me out as soon as we were both officially dauntless."

"Hmmm" is all I say in return as she starts to twist and twirl my hair into a braid." You NEED a hair cut Tris"

"Hmmm" and this is how it continues for another two hours but by the end it's worth it!

I have tOns of layers of clothes on off course and so does Christina, she said best to dress in layers? Beats me. But they still look good, I have my hair in a huge thick braid swept over my shoulder and the smaller pieces that fell out are now curled, framing my face.


	4. Chapter 4 Candor dauntless?

**Hiya so this wwas just a shorts chapter but I shall continue the truth or dare tomorrow, I'm going to bed. Read the bottom authors note if you want some basic ideas on what this story should be like.**

Chapter four Candor Dauntless?

We walk into Zekes to see Tobias and Will being enclosed I a circle of Uriah, Zeke, Lynn, shauna and Marlene. Uh oh. We creep closer unnoticed until we're within earshot, "so you and tris we're doing it?" Asks Zeke wiggling his eyebrows. "No!" Shouts Tobias. Will just sits next to him looking slightly scared of the frenzy of dauntless, yelling about nonexistent gossip. Me and Christina look at each other at the exact perfect moment, with out uttering a single word we run into the kitchen unnoticed and fill two buckets full to the brim with ice that Zeke always has socked up for parties. We both mentally count to there by nodding at each other we then sprint into the living room and throw all the ice over the tightly juggled group. We hear a lot of "tris!" And "oh why did you do that I'm soaking now" but me and Christina are overwhelmed by a fit of giggles and I'm sure I hear Christina give the occasional snort. After a while everyone seems tired of our laughing and no longer finds any of this funny. "I'm" hahhaha"sorry"hahah"we couldn't"ahaha *Christina's snort*"resist" I manage to get out between fits of laughter and then trying to regain composure, and then laughing again. We do eventually calm down though because Zeke starts off the candor dauntless.

"Right it's my apartment so me first, I choose" he scans the circle and if he needs to pick who he wants to punish "I choose tris, I dar you and Christina to play seven minutes in heaven," a heavy feeling weighs me down as a stare at Tobias with pleading eyes "with Will and four!" Me and Christina both smile as if to say 'well that's not so bad' but Zeke hasn't finished " in the same room" the heavy feeling returns like a punch in the gut choking me momentarily, I almost died of embarrassment when Christina alone saw me and Tobias make out, now will and Christina will see as long as they aren't in make out mode.

As stiff as my old nickname suggests I walked over to the bedroom along with will, Christina and Tobias no sooner to have a bunch of ears being shoved against the door. This doesn't seem to phase Christina and will however because will so already lying on the floor with his hands up Christina's shirt and her straddling him and pushing herself so close to him it looks like he might be crushed. A series of murmurs escape Christina and Will who seem to be having a great time. Tobias and me just sit on the edge of the bed and kiss gentle and tentatively trying not to focus on the world around us.

All to soon however the seven minutes are up and the group burst in, their eyes find me and Tobias first and look disappointed until they see Christina and Will. Christina is laying next to will on the floor and they are both exhausted with a necklace of hickeys for Christina which however barely show on her mahogany skin.

**ok so sorry the chapter was so short but I wanted to get one in at least, my favourite fan fics are ones like forever 10. I loved that because there was fluff and action and that's what I want to do here, I'm trying to set up the fluff so I can get some action in. If you have any ideas please leave a review ASAP !**


	5. Chapter 4 continued

**thakyou to every single reviewer again, I think in the next few chapters there will be action. IF YOU DONT LIKE FLUFF OR HEATED SCENES DO NOT READ THIS RATED T+**

chapter four continued

Will and Christina blush intensely while Tobias and I smile into each others eyes causing all the girls except Lynn to go "aawwwww"

After our seven minutes in heaven it was my turn and I decided to torture Uriah. "Uri I know the answer right?" I ask

"I'm no pansycake!" Screams Uriah like a war call,

"Ok then" I reply thoughtfully. What shall his punishment be? Then Tobias leans over and whispers in my ear. A grin spreads widely across my face and Uriah flinches. I walk over to Uriah and whisper the dare in his ear, his head hangs, he knows he has to do it. I tell everyone to follow Uriah to the pit, we hide behind a corner while Uriah finds Eric, he's in the tattoo parlour he looks like he's just transferring the points. As he walks out Uriah pulls out an elastic band and begins his proposal speech.

"I know we haven't know each other for long and that my feelings for you have been known for an even shorter time, but now I am sure of my feelings, Eric Dauntless creepy leader will you marry me?" Uriah holds up his elastic band and receives a swift cruel beating from Eric, we all emerge from our hiding laughing hysterically, "truth or dare?" Eric replies with a puff. "Yeah" responds Zeke"wanna play?"

"Why not"

We return to Zekes apartment and start the dares, Uriah dares Eric to do a striper dance, he takes his shirt off, he is a sickly sight. Eric truths Tobias on his name, he takes off his shirts to reveal his tanned, toned upper 't make out tris, do not make out tris. I turn to Eric and that's all the encouragement I need on his sickly pale chest.

Once we are all tired out of truth or dare really decide to got back to out apartment. As soon as we passes the threshold and the door was locked we were instantly in a heated make out session. I hopped up and wrapped my legs around his waist and my hands through his hair. He walked us through to the bed room, we only broke our kiss to jam a chair against the door handle. The we begin our real kisses, Tobias is laying on top of me and we are kissing deeply, passionately and best of all, hungrily. My hands slowly begin to creep up his shirt that he just put back on, I whisper through kisses, "four I dare you to take off your shirt" he laughs a deep rumbling laugh, he's so sexy, his Abbas are huge and he is so well defined. "My turn" I whisper playfully I take off my shirt to reveal my black and red lace bra that Christina bought me. "Tris, you are the most beautiful thing on this planet. I love you" I smile through our kiss and giggle. "You wanna actually do it?" I ask a slight tremble at the end of my voice."only if your ready" he replies lovingly."yeah, oh tobiasssss " he big ins kissing my neck, he's going to give me a huge hickey. I kick off my jeans, so does Tobias. We flip around so I'm on top straddling him. We continue kissing until I feel a poke in my thigh, Tobias cringes but I just giggle and eventually so does he, we progress naturally until lit comes to protection. I got the contraceptive jab but we thought it better to be double safe. We begin slowly, rocking back and fourth until I get a sharp pain and put my head beside his and couch his shoulder. "Tris, oh my god,tris, are you ok?" He's panicking, he's scared he hurt me."I'm fine" I take a real deep breath"it's meant to hurt the first time." Once the pain subsides we begin again, still tentatively until we both come at the same time, it's amazing. Our hips are glued together and we push them back and fourth together, then I begin my orgasm. I feel weightless, like I am flying with a force of deep pleasure propelling me. We continue rocking towards one another until we begin kissing again, over and over and over and"oh tobiassss" I moan through my pleasure filled daze

"I love, when you say my name like that tris" we both begin to pant and pull away . We lay side by side like Christina had with Will. Out of breath and all energy to continue.

"Wow!" Says Tobias "tris you get more beautiful every time I see your face. I love you."

"I love you too"

"I love you three"

"I love you Four"

"I love you Six"

**so someone else I think used the one too three four six, but I can't remember so if you would like me to remove it, no hate**


	6. Chapter 5

**So hi again, i realy didnt expect that kind of responst to my story. Thanke to everyone who read or reviewe. You dont know how amazing it is to see people complinent you on something that you did even though they dont know you. Im not gong to say sorry for not updating because that just seems petty, but i will give you an explanation. you deserve that mush, for one i got bored of the topic, it seemed like there were soo manny fan fics about divergent without a war and my account wouldnt let me log in but thats all fixed now so yay. Call this your christmas present from me btw i dont think tris will be pregnant bu you never know!**

Chapter 5 Jobs

I wake up with a stupid grin plastered across my face, did last night realy happen,did i just become six? But WOW was tobias good. I look down at the sheets and see a tent shape about the greek gods lower body, interesting. I think about what to do with my mew found confdence and decide on something very erotic. i wont go into detail however but i will say i had the most amazing breakfast a girl could ask for.

Once im dressed i meet christina at our arranged place, the transfer dorms. We get to pick jobs today. "Hi" i say to christina as she aproches. "what job did you want tris!" she asks me jumping wih joy. I decided this morning that since i was ranked first i had the golden opertunity that some ofthe dauntless members would kill for. "Leader"i say casualy. "Oh my god, youre kidding, im best friends with a dauntless leader!" she has a mischivious grin on her face that looks like very bad news for me and my soon to be job,"what about you?" i ask her. "I was going to work in the pit, mabe the clothes shop" she says calmly but i can see shes giddy from the gleam in her eyes. We walk towads the pire whils christina quizzes me about tobias and how long weve been dating and what does he think about me being a leader and will she get her job and what will she wear everyday, i zone out but feel guilty because she is my best friend but before i can dwell for too long we have reached the glass floor we head for the pannel in the wall where we enter our job choices, a croud has gathered but we have to go in order of rank so i still get to go first. i tap the drop box next to my name and feel like im back at the choosing ceremony, no, not here. I tap leader before i can doubt my self. I hear an array of gasps and a grunt of anger that could only have come from peter, if noone else had chosen this job peter wouldhave become in charge of dauntless. This gives my even more reasurance that i was right in my job choice. Uriah high fives me and steps forward to choose his job, i didnt see him in the crowd. He chooses dauntless born trainer, i kinda guessed that, lynn chooses piercer, marleen haidresser, peter assistant to a leader, interesting, will works in the controll room with tobias and christina gets her job in the clothes shop. Afterwards we decide to celibrate getting our jobs by going shopping *YAY* i hate shopping, at least lynn and marleen are going. But before we can go we have to go to our new workplaces to get to know the basics ofwhere we work and when.

I head off to the corridor ifound on one of my long wanders around the compound where eric, max and harrison's offices are located. Peter in tow behind me, the thought makes me feel quezzy. he could be my assistant which means that if anything "happens" to me peter will take car of my papperwork and can screw up my entire job.

Before i can think too long i arive at the corridor and chap max's door "come in" he says sternly i enter tentativley, "Tris?" he asks as if confused by my choice, how does he know my name "You're the first jumperright?" he asks in what i could swear was a mocking tone. "uh, yeah" i say gaining my confidence "sit" he gestures towards an old worn chair, max explains to me that there must alwaysbe an odd number of leaders so that votes can work evenly however their are currently three leaders but one of the older leaders, harrison, chose to resign so that i can become a full time leader of daunless, ther are basicly different trypes of leader that changes every year depending on the number of new leaders there are, since its just me i get the choice between erics old role, over seeing and creating the initation process, max's job, running and directing the compound, or harrison's, he was called the hidden leader, he works with the other factions in order to supply dauntless with supplies like food from amity and medics from erudite.

I chose eric's old job, i get to create the initiation process and help tobias train the initiates!

**There you go! good chapter with tris' suprise job, not working at some tattoo parlor.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As I walk to the pit i still feel Peters eyes bore into the back of my head, continues to unnerve me even though i survived initiation with him, "Stiff" he barks at me. "Don't call me that, Im dauntless now and unfortunately so are you." ive given up on patience around Peter, I ranked above him and he knows, and unlike him i have friends, All Peters friends are either dead of factionless which I cant say im sad about.

"Whatever, Stiff" he spits, he knows im right, "I know why you ranked above me, noone pulls a stunt like that and gets off without a scratch"

"What are you talking about, Peter" I ask genuinely confused by his sudden outburst.

"Don't play games Stiff" he snarls "I know about you and four, no way could a weakling like you beat me fair and square!" he's starting to get angry now, i feel myself getting into stance, waiting an watching his feet tobias's words ring clear in my head "first punch straight to the throat, watch him, he steps before he punches" Peter steps forward and i instinctively step back "Next Time stiff, when He can watch" Peter seethes. He's mad.

I almost sprint to the pit until i slam into someone and fall flat on my back and crack my head on the solid stone floors of the compound, "Tris, TRIS" someone yells in my ear but i cant reply my vision clouds but when i shut my eyes to clear it my eyelids are glued, from somewhere i find the ability to form a response.

"I'm...I'm Ok" i manage to stutter out. In truth I'm anything other my head funnily doesn't throb but it feels like its been fitted with a clamp. Squeezing and Squeezing my brain so I was unable to respond initially. i look up to see it was Zeke i bange into.

I manage to stand unsteadily on my on to feet with Zeke's help, "Thanks Zeke" i breathe Zeke smiles kindly "where you goin in that kinda rush" he says laughing as he does

"Im late to meet Christina" i say regaining my natural 'composure' , his mouth forms an 'o' shape and he nods his head understanding the rapid fire questions Christina is about to grill me with if im any later "You meeting her at her shop" he asks, how does he know this, "Yeah"I state.

"D'you want me to walk you down " He asks in a caring voice.

"Nah I feel much better now" I reply, as i star to walk off I call over my shoulder "bye Zeke"

Christina's questioning starts as soon as i enter the clothes shop where christina is going to work, "Where have you been?What took you?Are you Ok?" she starts but i don't allow her to continue, "I'm fine, I fell over Zeke and hurt my head but I'm ok"

"Well Ok" says chrisina, WHAT, no further questions from Christina, where did this come from she must be desperate to go shopping.

"Did you hear about the change in our points?" she asks

"No whats changing?" I never herd about this,

"Not really the points, just how they pay us, were getting payed once a week now, not a month and they gave us a bonus for starting our job depending on our job!" she squeals the last part, I decide to check my points balance before we meet lynn and marlene, I go to another one of the fitted panels in the wall similar to the one i picked my job in, i enter my name and select to see my points balance 10,302 points! I didnt know being a leader payed that well!

Christina checks hers which resides at 2,750 she already had 1,750 in her balance, i imedietly feel guilty and disgustingly selfish for my friend having so much less than me, but i must say its a huge perk of becoming a dauntless leader


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Once I finally convinced Christina to end her shopping spree i returned to tobias's and my apartment, after discovering my leadership bonus pay Christina decide that i shouldn't be allowed to live another day without spending at least a quarter of my new earnings. So much to my and Lynn's disapproval thats what we did, afterwards i staggered back to my apartment with bags up each arm, most of which containing items i would never wear. once i finally finished putting away my new purchases i went to bed with tobias and since he had a shift at the control room he was as tired as me so we both fell into a deep, luxurious sleep.

Today I start training to be a dauntless leader, Tobias is even more exited than me however, he still believes that dauntless can once again become the honourable faction that was lost to the corrupted like Eric.

As I walk to Max's office I hear shouting erupting from within, "How can **You** let a stiff run dauntless!" It's Eric, I can tell He's beyond rage at me becoming a leader, "because," says max "If I'm not hear I need someone with a level head to run this faction not a trigger happy like you!" at that I scamper around the corner and hide whilst Eric walks the other way, I count to 10 then resume my journey to Max's office, I knock and hear Max growl"come in!" Boy is he mad, "hi," I chirp in a too high, stained voice. "I know you heard, tris" he says mater of factly, "Umm, yeah I did" he then looks me dead square in the eyes and says " Do not tell Eric that you heard a single word, now sit" once he says that max seems to become a different person, he sits up straighter, lifts his head from its hunched position and his voices becomes lighter and more casual.

"Now, usually Eric would train you since you will be taking over his position but as you heard, that won't work out, so whilst your still in training Harrison will stay as a leader until you are trained, then I will take over his position, Eric mines and you, Eric's but as you heard Eric isn't too happy about me leaving him with a 'stiff' in charge.

"So, today you will start to create the initiation process that all new dauntless will go through, once you have completed this you will show the transfer and dauntless born trainers your plans then you will watch the training of both groups and will help the trainers to decide which initiates will be cut. Any questions?"says max

"Yeah," I start " does there need to be two separate dauntless and transfer groups?" I begin

"No I guess not, but it is preferred "states max

"Ok but do initiates need to be cut?" I ask

" if it's a group of less than 30 then I don't think so" answers max again, I never expected him to be so forth coming, "ok thanks" I mumble as my mind starts racing about how much power i have over this faction, " one more thing"says max, " all leaders must stay in one of the apartments closer to ground so that if there's am emergency leaders can be quickly evacuated "Max flashes me a small smile and hands me a pamphlet on my new apartment " also here's Eric's notes from last years initiation" max hands me a notebook and says I'm free to go and work on my ideas. I still can't believe that I'm a dauntless leader! And that I get to choose who can enter and be cut from dauntless. I then make a silent promise to myself that never again would anyone like Eric or Peter be allowed into dauntless.

**Just a quick note, tris doesn't have two jobs only one. Dauntless** **leader**.

**and please I beg u review**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Once I arrive home i decide to work on my plan for the new initiation, I thought long and hard on the way home, ideas churning in my head, each one would require radical change to the program and to the initiate trainers.

Ive asked tobias repeatedly for his opinions but he maintains his stance on being an impartial initiate trainer.

Most of my ideas are based around transfer initiation, since I was a transfer, I thought that since the dauntless born would have more experience with dauntless life they had an unfair advantage over the transfers, almost all of my ideas concern how we should level the playing field.

In the end I decide to look over Eric's notes, I want to see the limitations of changes, to see how far i really can go with my ideas.

Eric's notes are scrawled down carelessly in black ink, i try to make out as much as possible

BE AS CRUEL AS POSSIBLE

Toughen Transfers, never let them give up

Dauntless born and erudite transfers more valuable,

more statistic

weak factionless

let them fight each other for membership

FIND DIVERGENT

Thats all the notes i get, Eric must have kept the initiation the same as last year, I still cant believe that Eric was so obsessed with the divergent, why?. i make another mental note to myself that the initiation should also help to conceal the divergent, that initiates should be ranked on the way the overcame their fear and not the time they did it in, meaning that divergent would not be so obvious and that other initiates would have a fair chance to beat them, I decide to start writing my notes about my process and stop when i have a fairly lengthy piece,

Dauntless born and transfers are to be trained together,

but will be separated into boys and girls,

initiates will also be judged on conduct by an impartial trainer

any acts of cruelty will have initiates marked down by trainer and such acts will effect ranks,

dorms will be separated into boys and girls

initiates will be able to choose whether to take the train to the compound after the choosing ceremony or to walk, they will also choose whether they wish to jump into the compound or walk in via the pire such acts will however hugely affect ranks,

no initiates will be cut by a trainer without showing reason why the initiate should be cut to myself.

anyone who attempts to kill or harm an initiate will be ranked last if not made factionless.

for phase two initiates will be made aware that they are under simulation and will not be judged on the time it takes them to act in fear but on how they act.

final rankings will still affect job choices however and trainers will be allowed to stop an initiate from choosing a certain job if reason is shown.

by the time i finish im so exhausted i slump down on the desk and sleep until Tobias comes in late from the control room, he lifts me bridal style and gently places me down on the bed before joining me, I stir at this and with my eyes still pressed shut whisper to him "I love you" i can tell he smiles before whispering to me, " me to tris".


	10. IMPORTANT NOTICE

hi to all readers as youve noticed i renamed the story to a more original tittle, do you like it? any how iwill not be uploading untill we get 30 reviews, we are currently at 24 i think. And the exciting part, our divergence will son be avalible for download, THE WHOLE CURRENT WORK! and it will feature the cover made by yours truly! If you want to download (I hope so just go to " .com" and type in the search "Our Divergence" it should be up soon please download it would be awsome! an agian, no new chapters untill we smash 30 review, bye bye, oh crap what do i call you guys!, bye bye guys! thatll do for now i guess. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
